Total Drama Sneezefic 2: After a Mountain Trip
This is my second Total Drama Sneezefic about Tyler getting cold after going skiing with Izzy at the Snowy Mountains Total Drama Sneezefic 2: After a Mountain Trip (Story begins where we see Izzy teaching Tyler how to ski at the Snowy Mountains.) Tyler: So how do I ski on the Mountain again? Izzy: Oh it's simple. Just put one foot in one ski and then the other foot in the other ski, (Izzy puts her feet in the skis as she talks.) and then you ski all the way down the Mountain. (Izzy starts to ski all the way down the Mountain until she stops.) Whee! Now you try Tyler. Tyler: Ok. Here goes nothing. (Tyler puts his feet into the skis and then skis down the Mountain, but then he falls and screams and then gets all covered in snow and stops sking.) Izzy: Tyler? Are you ok? (Tyler breaks out of the snow but is now frozend and shivers a bit.) (gasp) Oh no! Your frozend! Quick I'll take you back in the Taxi and unfreeze you! (Izzy takes Tyler back to the Taxi and then the Taxi takes them back.) Don't worry Tyler I'll unfreeze you with my hair dryer. (Izzy sets her hair dryer to "are you nuts!?" mode and unfreezes Tyler.) There! Now your all better! Tyler: (shivers a little) Ah-choo! Izzy: Bless you Tyler. Don't worry you'll feel better soon as we get back HOME! Tyler: Ok. Ah-choo! (The Taxi drops them back home.) Izzy: Thanks Mr Taxi Guy! Lindsay: Hey Tyler, Izzy! Izzy: Lindsay! Lindsay: How was your trip at the Snowy Mountains? Izzy: Pretty great! Except the last part where Tyler got frozend after getting all covered in snow. So later as we got back I use my hairdryer and un-freezed Tyler but now he's a little cold but don't worry he'll feel better later! Tyler: (shivers) Hi Lindsay. Ah-choo! Lindsay: (gasp) Tyler are you ok? Tyler: Ah-choo! I think I am. Ah-choo! Lindsay: Izzy what did you set your hairdryer to? Izzy: Oh I seted my hairdryer to are you nuts mode and maybe that was the reason why Tyler is shivering and sneezing a lot. Tyler: Ah-choo! Honestly Izzy you should have thinked twice before using your hairdryer to unfreeze me. Ah-choo! Lindsay: How about both of us can help Tyler so that he could become warmer again. Izzy: Hmm? Ok! Lindsay: But try not to do anything stupid as we try to help Tyler ok? Izzy: Alright then. (Lindsay and Izzy takes Tyler into Lindsay's HOUSE and then wraps him up in a blanket.) Tyler: Ah-choo! (Lindsay and Izzy set up a Fire Place for Tyler.) Lindsay: Here Tyler me and Izzy set up a fire place for you so that you could warm up. Tyler: Thanks. Ah-choo! Izzy: I also made some hot coco for you. Tyler: Ah-choo! Oh thanks Izzy. (Izzy hands Tyler a cup of hot coco. But the coco was very hot.) Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Izzy: Don't worry Tyler. It will cool down! Tyler: Thanks Izzy. Ah-choo! Ugh I wish I didn't go skiing with Izzy in the snow. Lindsay: Aw don't be upset Tyler. It's just that Izzy is pretty crazy. You can go on another day skiing but without getting covered in snow and getting all freezes up since everybody can fix their mistakes. Tyler: You know what Lindsay you are right. I'll try another day going skiing without Izzy, and you know what I'm not feeling cold anymore. (Tyler unwraps the blanket off of him.) I am now warmed up. Izzy: Alright the power of warmness worked! Lindsay: Great! Now do you wanna go walk back to your Home? Tyler: Sure. Lindsay: Ok then I'll walk with you back to your House. (Lindsay and Tyler walk out of Lindsay's House and walked all the way to Tyler's House. As they walked out of Lindsay's House. Izzy watches them walking together.) Izzy: Yep. Lindsay and Tyler make a lovely Couple. (Then Izzy walks out of Lindsay's House to get back to her Home.)